


The Opportunity is Mine

by Taki14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied Smut, Inspired By A Show, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, intent to get together by the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki14/pseuds/Taki14
Summary: Suho and Kris have been pining for each other for so long, but they both thought that they do not like each other in that way and so, they stayed friends. It pissed off Xiumin so much, that he decided to try to take matters into his own hands, with the help of Tao.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	The Opportunity is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another EXO fic. I have written more about EXO than any other kpop group since I stanned them since the beginning. But! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> It kinda was a bit painful to write.. but necessary for the story line.
> 
> Here's the link to the original video that inspired the fic in the first place: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIB7bMBFfaA&t=2s
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Kris knew that he was the one person he wanted to and could keep in his life. He was amazing and he wouldn't trade his best friend for anyone else. They did everything together.

Kim Joonmyeon, who later chose his stage name as Suho, was Kris's best friend. They first met as trainees in SM Entertainment and they hit it off pretty well and clicked instantly together. If you saw them, you would think that they were best friends since they were in diapers, since they were practically joined at the hip, but you would never think that they met not too long ago, and at a company with other trainees. They got through their training and worked really hard, and they eventually made it into a group that shortly debuted as EXO. When it came for the time to pick the leader, everyone said Suho.

Since Lee Soo Man, their boss, wanted to do something new with EXO, he split them into two subunits for promotions in two countries, China and Korea (since 4 members were Chinese and the rest were Korean.) The leader of EXO, as one group, and EXO-K was decided on Suho, and when he (Lee Soo Man) asked who the leader of EXO-M would be, Suho chose Kris, and with no complaints, everyone agreed, so from then on, Kris became EXO-M's leader. Kris was happy that Suho felt he was responsible enough to be the second leader and that he would choose him.

As time passed, with EXO being busy promoting their songs History and MAMA in China and Korea, they finally made it to the top, according to their fans and the various shows they had been on. At the end of each day, Kris and Suho would talk to each other on the phone and talk about various things, from the group's well-being to the food they wanted to eat. After they hung up, Kris would go to bed with a smile plastered on his face, and it wouldn't melt, even after he fell asleep. Soon, the promotions for MAMA were done, and EXO-M came back to Korea to be as one group (like their greeting said) and prepare for their new and very first full length album "WOLF."

After the brief, but seemingly long, months of seperation from each other, Kris and Suho were back to being together, definitely being joined at the hip. What everyone in EXO saw as a really great friendship, there were a few members who suspected something else between the two leaders of EXO. Zitao, or Tao, and Minseok, or Xiumin, were more perspective and suspicious of the two leaders' behaviors. They were both quiet sort of people, but when with their members, they were the opposite of quiet.

"Tao, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Minseok asked one night to Tao. Tao had asked if Minseok could shower with him again, so they had just finished showering and came back into Minseok's room to dry off and get dressed.

"Maybe, but my thinking may actually be different from yours. What are you thinking?" Tao asked, as he pulled his shirt down.

"About Kris and Joonmyeon's relationship with each other."

"Yup, I agree."

"I want to do something for them..." Minseok's voice trailed off.

"Do you think we should interfere with their plans?" Tao turned to a thinking Minseok.

After a few minutes of silence, save for the rustling sounds of Tao putting on the rest of his clothes and sitting by Minseok on his bed, Minseok looked up at Tao and spoke.

"No, I think we should wait a little longer. But we're going to keep a close eye on them; I want to see what they are going to do before we do something. Let's just observe them for a little longer, and if nothing happens, then we'll do something about it."

* * *

As the days passed, they turned into a week, then 2, then 3, and soon, it became a month. Tao and Minseok were hoping to see what went down with them, but they missed the times Kris asked to talk to Suho in private. Kris had decided to tell his feelings to his best friend, but every time he tried to tell him, they would constantly be interrupted and dragged away by a younger member (and occasionally an older member *coughcoughLuhancoughcough*) and as Suho would be dragged away, he'd look at Kris and mouth "I'm sorry" with a sad smile and a small shrug of his shoulders.

Soon, after another 2 months of this torture, Minseok and Tao (and of course, Kris, himself) were frustrated and felt that they needed to do something.

"Gege, it doesn't look like anything has changed. Do you think we made a mistake about their close friendship?" Tao whispered as he and Minseok were looking over at Kris's and Suho's laughing faces. The EXO members were taking a break in the practice room for their new song, Wolf.

"No, I don't think so. Something isn't right. Let's think of a plan to get those two alone and make sure they get together, as more than friends! One step at a time though. Planning time!" Minseok whispered back, excitement laced with his whisper.

A week suddenly flew by and it was already time to film the MV for their new song, "Wolf." They had just finished the individual shots, and they were preparing for the 3 different stages for the dancing parts of the video.

"Hey, do you know what we are doing soon?" Minseok asked Tao, right before they began filming.

"Yeah, I got the plan in my head. Did you make a backup plan?" Tao asked Minseok.

"Yup. Now, we just need to make this happen!"

Filming started, and they were so busy, and somewhat tired at the end, that Minseok and Tao couldn't do anything for their plans. This happened quite a few times, and both plans of theirs had failed. They gave up, leaving them alone eventually, and just kept their eye on them. A month went by, and EXO had released their Wolf MV and already performed on music shows, and now it was time to go continue their schedules, starting with a Korean show called Weekly Idol. They finished their schedule, and soon, it was already time to go to China for a Chinese show that the Chinese and two Korean members of EXO-M knew more often about: Happy Camp. They got on the plane and flew all the way to China.

* * *

".... Since Suho says he is not cowardly, we have a test. Honestly, it's challenging. Suho has to stand on the podium. The EXO members will hold hands and protect him. He needs to trust his members and fall on them. Let's ask Suho, who is not cowardly at all, to tell us his feelings now," The Chinese MC He Jiong said, and turned to a nervous Suho.

"What is this?" Suho asked, smiling nervously. "Help me."

The audience laughed at Suho's request, as he turned to the MC.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"I am afraid of everything," Suho said as he looked down at the floor, smiling.

"Because he has already been defined as the most cowardly. Hence he would not fight anymore," another MC cut in.

"Hence it is challenging for him today," MC He Jiong said. "Do you have faith in EXO?"

"Of course," he says, a bit more confidently than before.

"Do you dare to accept the challenge?"

"Yes."

"Let's give Suho a round of applause!" MC He Jiong said excitedly. "First, Suho needs to go up onto the podium."

Suho then nervously starts going up the steps of the podium, and, letting his fear get to him, he crawls the rest of the way up to the podium. As he reached the top, he then turned around and went back down.

Jokingly, the MC said, "Thank you. He has completed the challenge!" causing everyone to laugh and release the tension.

Suho was greeted by the members, who were urging him to go back up, and went back up.

"You are scared. I will accompany you," MC He Jiong stated, as he grabbed Suho's wrist gently and escorted him up the podium. Everyone cheered for him as they made it to the top. "EXO members, come here to catch him," he told the members as he guided them to the spot they needed to be at. They compiled and gathered in front of Suho and the podium.

Nervously, Suho watched as he looked at everyone; the audience, the camera people, the cameras, the MC, and then his members. Shortly after, everyone was in their positions, and waited, nervousness and excitement showed on their faces.

"Pay attention," MC He Jiong said, looking at the members. "all of you have to look at Suho. For one, give him strength by looking at him. More importantly, remember to hide when he falls. Do you have anything to tell everyone?" he asks Suho.

"It seems not scary, but I am really feeling scared now. Really, really, really!!" Suho replied, causing everyone to laugh at the end and he released his fear a little. He stands up, ready to fall into his precious members' arms.

"Turn around," the MC said to a nervous Suho as he helped him turn around, and helped him back up slowly to the edge of the podium. "Be careful," he told him as another man came up and started to tie Suho's hands together. "We need to control his hands because he might unconsciously struggle when he falls and, hence, hit his members. This is our protection method. You feel more scared?"

Suho laughed nervously and looked away from his hands that were still being tied. Then he was given instructions on where to put his hands and take all the precautions. Soon, he seemed ready to do this.

"Will he hit their heads when he falls?" one of the female MCs asked.

"No, he won't," MC He Jiong answered her back.

"Should they all remove their rings?" she interrupted.

"They should lean their heads back," he continued answering her question.

"Should they all remove their rings?" she asked again.

"They all have removed them," he replied.

"Be careful with your heads," the other MC female told the members. "Lean your heads back."

"Let's go down. Leave him here. There is no problem, let him handle it," MC He Jiong said, half serious and half jokingly, as he was about to go down with the man who tied Suho's hands together.

Suho quickly grabbed his microphone, and just as the MC was about to step foot on the ground, Suho asked, "Where are you going?" causing everyone to laugh.

The MC came back up the stairs to a lightly hysterical laughing Suho, saying to him, "I'm here."

"Help me!" Suho said, a little desperately, though he was smiling.

"Help you. No problem," he told Suho. "Do I lean him back?" he asked the Tying Man (as Suho secretly called him) then he said, "Let him fall by himself, ok."

Now everything was prepared, and it was finally time for Suho to fall into his member's arms. The MC moved away to the stairs to see Suho, and the Tying Man held him by the end of the ribbon that was used to tie his hands together. Suho took a few breaths, then shouted out, "EXO SARANGHAJA!" and then was "lowered" and fell into his member's arms. Everyone cheered as the members caught him and as they lowered him to stand back on the ground, he covered his mouth in shock and relief. He was so scared, his heart was pounding so hard. But he knew that they would catch him, because he trusted them, and he began to cry anyway. All the members came around to wipe away his tears, to congratulate him on his success, and then hugged him.

"He's crying," MC He Jiong said.

Suho was smiling widely and he glowed. He was proud of himself for accomplishing something like that, and he felt that he couldn't have done it without the support of his members, and with the audience, and even MC He Jiong. When everyone went back to their spots, MC He Jiong came up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There was a moment that I wanted to cry, not out of fear, but because my members are down there to catch me. Hence, when I fell, I shouted, 'EXO saranghaja!' I'm really touched."

"Let's give a round of applause to our great EXO!" MC He Jiong shouted.

The EXO members got in a circle, put their hands in the middle, and shouted, "FIGHTING!"

Suho smiled widely as the recording continued to the next segment. As he looked around, he noticed Kris smiling and talking to a few of the members. He felt his heart speed up and he couldn't tear his eyes away from him, as Kris almost glowed. Kris felt someone staring at him, and turned around to see that Suho, unknowingly, had his mouth slightly opened.

_ Why is Suho looking like that? Oh, I see... Well, let's have a little fun and mess with him, right, Kris? _ He asked himself in his head. He then smiled his wide smile and waved. He could've sworn he saw Suho's face turn a bright cherry red. He smirked as soon as Suho turned away in embarrassment.

_ Mission accomplished. I can't wait to mess with him tomorrow. _

He smiled secretly as the filming continued into the night.

* * *

The next day, the leaders got a chance to sleep in as the older and younger members knew that Kris had something in store for their guardian. It was quite obvious that Suho had feelings for Kris, and Kris, being more subtle, took longer to realize that he has feelings for Suho. Suho was like an older brother to Kris, so it didn't take that long for him to realize that he was falling for Suho, maybe 3-4 years after knowing each other. Suho didn't have a clue about Kris's feelings, and always thought it was weird that he was looking at him oddly, he was more touchy-feely, but he brushed it off as normalcy between best friends.

As the group got more popular, however, he became more aware of Kris, got nervous and felt his face heat up constantly around him, who just smiled like any normal day between them. Suho got worried about why his heart pounded every time he was near Kris, so he went to the oldest hyung to ask for advice before going to bed.

_ Flashback: _

"Minseok hyung..?" Suho knocked on the eldest door.

"Come in!" Minseok shouted out.

Suho came in tentatively, closing the door behind him. Miseok was on his bed, writing in a notebook. He looked up from his writing briefly, and looked back down.

"Oh, Suho. Give me a minute, I need to finish writing this sentence." Suho nodded, and looked around the room to preoccupy himself. A few seconds later, Minseok finished writing, and put down his pen and notebook, looking at Suho. "Ok, I'm done. What's up?"

Suho suddenly looked nervous and began to wring the bottom of his shirt. "Uhh, I have a question.."

"Sure. What did you want to ask?" Minseok asked nonchalantly.

"I... I wanted to know something.. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, I think I can. What do you need help with? Is anything wrong?" Minseok's face showed worry and patted a spot next to him on his bed, indicating Suho to sit.

"Well, I want to know..." Suho started nervously as he sat at the spot by Minseok. "Why does my heart pound when I'm by someone??"

Minseok looked at Suho for a moment, and smiled as the worry washed away and understanding appeared. "Ah, I see. Anything else?"

"Yeah. My face feels warm, and I sweat a little. I think I'm getting sick, hyung!" Suho whimpered and covered his face. Minseok was a little stunned at Suho's conclusion, but he laughed it off, realizing that what he initially thought was correct. Suho looked at Minseok when he heard him laugh.

"Joonmyeon, you're not getting sick! You must like someone, or even love. Your heart pounds when you're near them, right?" A nod. "And your face gets warm when you see them?" Another nod. "Then you're in love with that person. It's natural to feel that way, Suho. It's ok."

Suho thought for a moment as Minseok observed him, smiling. Then Suho looked at Minseok. 

"Thanks, hyung. I think I understand now." He hugged the older, and the older hugged back. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Night. Sleep well!" Minseok told him as Suho nodded and closed the door. Minseok smirked, pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Tao.

From: Baozi   
To: Panda Bear:

Hey, it's confirmed! Let's go through with the plan now!

From: Panda Bear   
To: Baozi:

No way! Alright! We telling anyone the reason?

From: Baozi   
To: Panda Bear:

No, just that we planned something and the leaders need some rest for a while. Now let's put that plan into action!!!! MARCH!!

From: Panda Bear   
To: Baozi:

OK!! You know, the army style doesn't suit you.........

From: Baozi   
To: Panda Bear:

....................

From: Panda Bear   
To: Baozi:

..... Sorry.

From: Baozi   
To: Panda Bear:

That's right, you better be sorry, panda. Plan starts.... NOW!

_ End flashback. _

So everyone in EXO, except Kris and Suho, left and went out for some fun all day, with Tao and Minseok planning the whole day to let the two "talk."

An hour after everyone left, Suho's alarm went off. Waking immediately, he turned off the alarm, and sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep, and stretched. He yawned as he threw the covers off and headed to the bathroom. By the time he left the bathroom, went into the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee and turned on the tv in the living room, he realized that the dorm was quiet.

Curiously, he went to all the rooms and saw everyone was gone. As he left Minseok's room, he saw something in the middle of the made up bed. He walked towards the bed and picked up a piece of paper, with Minseok's handwriting.

"Hey, Suho.

I know that you are awake first, so this is only for you. If you hadn't noticed already, the dorm is devoid of noises and loudness. "Why is everyone gone?" you ask? Simple. I thought it was best to let the 2 leaders get enough rest to help support fellow members and have enough energy for the upcoming schedules. That being said, we, the nicest members EVER, have left the dorm and went to spend the younger members' energy on fun so when we come back, you guys have recuperated strength and the members get to have fun again. Have fun, you guys! ;)

Your beloved hyung, Xiumin"

"Jeez... is this for real??" Suho asked out loud, to no one. He set the paper down, leaving Minseok's room and grabbed his phone. Dialing Minseok's number, he waited for the older to pick up. After 3-4 rings, a "click" could be heard on the other line, indicating someone picked up.

"Yellow?" Minseok's happy voice flooded Suho's ear.

"Hyung~~!!" Suho whined. "Why did you leave?"

"Ah, Suho! I'm assuming you read my note?"

"Yes! What do you mean, 'have fun"!? Are you crazy?!"

"Really, Suho, what's the problem? It's just a resting day! I asked, no wait, I mean I practically BEGGED the manager hyung to give us this day off. Don't let my efforts go to waste, Suho. Have a nice day of rest. We'll be back around dinner time. We have enough money, since I made sure everyone brought their own money and we'll have good food, ok?"

"Xiuminnie hyung~~ Let's go~ I want to go buy some more Gucci!"

"Yah! Tao, I said you can't have any more money for Gucci! Ask Kris for more Gucci products, ok!? Hey, look, there's a huge stuffed panda! You can buy that!"

"WAHH!!! IT'S SO FLUFFY!! I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"No fair! Xiumin, can you buy me that unicorn??"

"Why can't you buy it yourself, Lay?"

"Luhan used my money for ice cream...."

"YAH! LU HAN!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP TAKING YIXING'S MONEY! IT'S NOT YOURS TO SPEND!!"

"But hyunnnnnngggggg~~~~~!!!!!"

"Minseok--" Suho tried to say, but got interrupted.

"Kyungsoo!! Come get Chanyeol to get away from that cut-out of Dara! Baekhyun!! Get away from that knife! No no no no no, you are not going to touch that, Sehun.... Listen, Suho, just relax. If anything comes up, I'll call you and Kris..." A crash in the background, followed by Xiumin's groan. "Gotta go. Enjoy your day, alright? Tao!!"

Suho then heard a click that indicated that he had hung up. Sighing, he felt bad that Minseok went through all that trouble to beg the manager to give him and Kris a nice day off, PLUS dealing with the other 9 members that are undoubtedly giving him trouble. He'll have to cook dinner or something, as a gift for the eldest in appreciation.

For now, though, time for a shower...

* * *

Kris felt uncomfortable, all of a sudden. Trying to get into a comfortable spot, he tossed and turned. After a while, he gave up and sat up. Something wasn't right. He didn't like the feeling of uncertainty upon waking up in the morning. He left his room and headed to the kitchen. Looking at his watch, he groaned about the time -- 9.00 -- way too early for him to be awake. He noticed the place was sparkling clean, the dishes were done, and the floors sparkled. Being suspicious, he went into the living room, finding that the t.v was on, and someone was sitting at the couch. He went towards the figure, ready to shout at them, but stopped short when he realized it was Suho, and relaxed.

"Hey, what are you doing up by yourself?" Kris asked, as he came more into Suho's view.

"Uh, nothing. My alarm woke me up. What about you? You're up earlier than normal..." Suho said as he glanced briefly at Kris and went back to looking at the t.v.

"Yeah, well, I would've stayed asleep if I didn't feel comfortable as normal... It was too quiet and I didn't like it, so I got up to investigate. I can clearly see that there are no other additional people in the dorm, so what's going on??"

"Oh, well..." Suho was hesitating a little, since he didn't know if Kris would take it the wrong way, to give him Minseok's letter that explained the situation, but after a small debate with himself, he gave him the letter, turning away.

Kris debated if he really wanted to know since Joomyeon hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him when Joomyeon presented him with the piece of paper he pulled out from his lap. Silence ensued after Kris read the entire letter, and smirked behind the piece of paper as he realized what Minseok was doing for them.

_ Looks like I'm definitely going to have my fun that I planned for today~ Now I just need the last thing put into place... _

Clearing his throat and putting on his "bitch face" (as he knows that his fans call him that constantly) he handed the paper back to Joomyeon and left the room, yelling from across the dorm, "Taking a shower!" Joomyeon only stared after Kris, simply holding the letter.

"........... I think I have a feeling, and I can't tell if I will like the result or dread it.." Suho said to no one in particular, out loud.

20 minutes later:

"Hey, Kris!! Where are my headphones?! Did you see them anywhere?!"

"No! Last I checked, they were in the van!" Kris shouted back.

"Aish... where are my backups?!" Suho yelled at Kris.

"Here, in my room!"

"Can you give them to me?"

"I'm a little busy right now~ Come get them yourself, lazy!"

Suho puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "What is this kid, ordering me around..?" he muttered under his breath, as he made his way to the room Kris and Kai shared. "Ok, now where are---" Suho stopped his question as he barged into Kris's room and saw Kris in nothing but his boxers in front of the mirror.

"They're on the dresser there, to your left," Kris said as he looked away from the mirror briefly to look at Suho, who was still open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Wha-- why are you dressed like that?" Suho stuttered, blushing.

Kris turned around with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? We're home, right? We're not really going anywhere, so I can dress like this if I want to. Besides, it's not like you've never seen me dressed like this before, or any of the other members. So, I don't know what you're so flustered about."

"Well, s-still..." Suho turned away. He grabbed his headphones and was about to leave the room when Kris stopped him.

"Hey, wait. Can you tell me something?"

"W-what is it?"

"Can you tell me which side view I look better at? This side, or this side??" Kris asked, as he turned sideways to show Suho.

Suho just stared at him, not really looking at him, but instead at the one place most guys don't even look at, even best friends. It was just.... looking at his best friend NAKED (and I mean, with no clothes on, except boxers) was something he was not really used to. Before, they both would be naked around each other, not really bothered because, hello?, they were both guys. There would be no awkward staring, or anything of the sort. But that was BEFORE, not now. Now, Suho has these newly discovered feelings for his best friend, and here he is, staring at his best friend's covered, but still noticeable, manhood, right in front of him. As he kept staring, he unconsciously licked his lips, and didn't see that Kris noticed and smirked.

"Umm, Suho?" Kris asked, as he turned his face into one of an "are you ok?" face.

"Uhh, well.. t-there is no difference of sides, are there? You all-look the s-same from b-both sides..." Suho stuttered as he turned away and felt his face warm up.

"Uh, yeah, there is. Come on, take one more look and if you still think there is no difference, then you can leave. However...."

"'However,' what?" Suho asked suspiciously as he turned hastily towards a smirking Kris.

"However, if you think that there IS a difference, then you have to do something for me. It's that simple."

Suho couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Kris said that type of thing, it always WASN'T all that simple. In fact, it caused more trouble than it was worth. Like this one time, he and Kris went to a restaurant, after they were allowed to go home from 20 hours of practice, and they ordered. Half an hour into their dinner, this man came up, and suddenly declared a painting contest. Kris, without any hesitation, agreed to this, and thus, began. Suho tried to get Kris out of it, but he was too stubborn, and thought he could "wow" this man, so they made a bet. At the end, though, it didn't turn out very well. It ended up as a fight between the now drunk man and Kris. The drunk knocked out, and his friends took him home, but Kris was fuming because they had to pay for the damages the man and he had created. Kris had made the bet that if he wowed the man, he would have to pay 20,000 won. Well, he kinda did "wow" the man, but not in the way Kris had expected... As Suho shook himself out of the memories of their trainee days, he smiled, more to himself, but then remembered Kris's "request."

"No, I'm not going to take that bet. I'm leaving."

"Awww, come one, Suho! It's just this once! Please?? Seriously, if you really think there is no difference, then this will be the last time I ever do this! Please??" Kris practically begged, though he tried not to go on his knees or sound like a whiny bitch.

Suho stopped, since he heard him be slightly desperate. He sighed heavily.

_ What am I getting myself into? _

He came back into the room, closing the door behind him, and stood there, practically glaring at his best friend in the face.

"Fine. JUST this once. And never again."

"If you still say there is no difference."

"I meant, EVER."

A pout appeared on Kris's face. "Fine. Never, ever again, then."

Satisfied that it will never happen again after this, he went and sat on Kai's bed to scrutinize his best friend's "good side" and then get to listening to his music the rest of the day.

"Ok, before you do this, you CANNOT just say, 'there's no difference,' because that's cheating, and then I'm going to have to make you keep doing it until you actually SEE that there is no difference. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. That's why I agreed to this stupid request, so I can NOT do it ever again. So, come on, what are you waiting for?" Suho asked, impatiently.

Kris snorted, but turned to his side, and "modeled" for him.

Suho was only focusing on his face at first, but as he looked more, he realized that Kris had nice skin, even without the makeup they were required to wear constantly on stage and at photoshoots. He looked at Kris's ear piercing his right side, and looked over the contours of his round and smooth but sharp jawline. Then his eyes made their way down to his neck and his collarbone. They weren't too sharp and deep, but they were sharp enough to show the muscle he had. His shoulders were framed wide, enough to look comfy to set his head on.

"What do you think, Suho?" Kris asked, startling Suho from his staring.

"Uhh, your right side is good. Turn to your other side, so I can tell if there is anything different." Kris nodded, and turned to his left.

Suho, again, was captivated by Kris's seemingly flawless skin. He almost gasped in awe as he could see, even from the bed, that Kris had nice, long eyelashes. They weren't too noticeable, but they were there, probably from up close, you'll notice that there is more than you originally thought. But of course, Suho had stared at Kris lots of times, mostly for the fan service, but also because he just happened to look every time Kris was asleep in the van, or when he laid down to calm down during breaks of their intense practice. No, it wasn't weird. No, he didn't like to take in moments like that when he could. No, he didn't like his best friend that he met not that long ago. Ok, he's lying to himself, cause he does. He's in love with his best friend, and to see his best friend dressed like that right in front of him, he couldn't help but get chills.

"Suho? What's wrong? Are you cold?" Kris asked, worry laced with the deepness of his voice, causing Suho to shiver once more.

"No, I'm fine..."

"Yeah, right. You don't look me straight in the eye when you are lying. Come on, what's wrong?" Kris went to his knees, level with his face.

"Nothing's wrong. Honestly. It's just..." he hesitated a little, biting his lip.

"It's what? Come on, you've never been this way before. You're kinda worrying me here."

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, and looked Kris in the eyes, slightly glaring at him. "Fuck you."

Kris froze in his potion, eyes wide, and mouth parted slightly. His brain was working into overdrive, questions floating around, confusion. When he finally was able to get rid of the stuff in the speech part of his brain, he asked, "What do you mean 'fuck you'?"

Suho looked slightly shocked, but pouted, face tinted a dusty pink color. "I mean, you made me look at which side is your good side, and made me stay here until I can prove that there is no difference about which side. And, well.... there are differences, therefore, fuck you. So, what is this thing you wanted me to do?"

Kris only stared at Suho in utter shock, then he threw his head back, and laughed out loud, startling Suho.

"Oh, ok, you kinda scared me for a second! I really thought you wanted me to ACTUALLY fuck you!" Then Kris was right by Suho's ear, hot breath on the shell of his ear, as he whispered, "Unless you really DO want me to fuck you, then I will."

As Kris pulled away with a slight smirk on his face, he saw Suho frozen like a statue, with a cherry red face.

"W-what? What are you talking about?! What are you saying?!" Suho managed to yell out.

Kris cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm just saying that it's an option, if you really want it."

"I- what? I-I don't want-want to fuck you!" Suho stuttered as he turned his head away, his face a bright red, causing Kris to smile slightly.

"Joonmyeon..." Kris began.

Suho then turned to Kris, staring at his serious face that he rarely ever has between them. Kris was more of the "cool guy" feel to him in the group, but behind that persona, he really is a warm hearted guy that just loves to have fun and smiles a lot more than he shows. Between the members and his best friend, Kris smiles a lot more around his best friend. Very seldom Kris is serious, and it's not something to be taken lightly, Suho learned.

"What?" he asked Kris.

"Joomyeon, I have something to tell you. Please don't run away, and please forgive me, but... I'm in love with you, Kim Joonmyeon. I have been for a while now."

Suho was speechless. He just stared at Kris in utter shock, and tried to speak. Kris just looked right back at him, waiting patiently for something from the shorter male. And he did, after his brain really processed Kris's words.

"You... are in love... with... me?" Suho repeated slowly. Kris nodded.

"I really am. And I am prepared to show how serious I am about it, too."

"What are you-" Suho began before his sentence got cut off by a lush pair of lips against his.

A full minute passed, and within that minute, they stayed in that position; Suho, being too appalled to move and push Kris away, with open and wide eyes, and Kris, with his eyes shut tightly, hoping and wishing that Suho would either respond back, or reject him. Soon, he felt Suho's hands move towards his arms and grip his shirt tightly.

_ This is it.. this is the moment I prepared for. The moment when my best friend rejects me and stops being my best friend in the whole entire world. I screwed up our relationship as friends. I'm going to be rejected... Wait, what?? _

This time, it was Kris's turn to have wide open eyes. As he ranted in his head about rejection, he finally realized that Suho was responding back. They pulled back from each other, Suho with a bright red face turned away, and Kris, with a shocked face, but his mouth was slowly starting to form a smile.

"..... Don't look at me like that, Kris! It's because... you were pitiful, kissing me like that...'' Suho said, trying to sound like he was chasting him, but obviously failed.

"Joomyeon, I know you're lying. You're not looking at me, again. You wanna try saying that once more, but with different words??" Kris asked gently, trying hard not to smile.

Suho looked at him, though his face was beet red, into his eyes. "I am in love with you too, Wu Yifan."

Kris smiled wide, more than he ever did before. He brought his lips to Joomyeon's once more, and smiled into the kiss once again, as he felt Suho kiss back. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

6 hours later:

"Yay! Home! I can't believe that we had to get up early and leave, when we could've just stayed home and watched tv, or go play at the nearby park~" Kai whined, as he plopped himself onto the couch.

"Yah, be glad that I was the one paying for everything you guys wanted! Oh, my poor, well-earned money..." Minseok sobbed, as he looked at his, now, empty wallet.

"Thank you, hyung! You are the best!" Kyungsoo said sincerely, as he hugged Minseok.

"Awww, now I can't complain about spending all my money when my favorite dongsaeng thanks me and hugs me~!" Minseok gushed, hugging him back.

"THANK YOU, XIUMIN HYUNG!" Everyone came rushing towards Minseok, almost crushing him as they all went around and tried to hug him.

"YAH! I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT CAN YOU GUYS LET GO OF ME SO I CAN BREATHE AND WELCOME YOU INDIVIDUALLY!?" He managed to yell out, while struggling to get out of the middle of the pile.

Everyone released him, and he gave a "you're welcome" to each of the members. As everyone was satisfied that they got a hug, they left to go do their own thing, some pairing with each other, while others went in a group. Xiumin sighed as he left to go to his room. As he set his things and a big bag down, he then remembered the leaders. He went to Kris's and Kai's room, and knocked.

"Kris? It's me, Minseok. You doing ok?" he asked through the door. There was no answer. He tried again. "Hello? Kris? I'm about to open the door!"

He opened the door and was a little surprised that his room was empty. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to check Suho's room. He did the same thing.

"Joonmyeon! Are you there?"

"Yeah?" A reply came from inside the room.

"Can I come in? It's Minseok."

"Yeah, come on in!" Suho yelled.

"Ok! I'm opening the door," Xiumin said. He went in and saw Suho reading a book.

"Hi, hyung. Did you all have a good day?" Suho asked with a smile and looked up, putting down his book.

"Yeah, I had a whale of a time with all the youngsters... So? What about you and Kris? Did you guys do anything special??" Xiumin asked, ready for some gossip.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Kris slept in, I watched some tv, and then Kris woke up, and we talked for a little, then we went out for some food. We came back here, and I decided to rest and read. I heard all the commotion and I didn't want to be greeted with the noise."

"....... Really? That's all that happened today?" Xiumin asked, looking incredulous at Suho.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, sure. Where's Kris?"

"Oh, he's at the store. He went to get us ice cream. He'll be back soon." Suho said.

Xiumin looked suspiciously at him, debating whether or not he should believe him, or go and look around the room for Kris. After a HUGE struggle, he finally decided to believe Suho for now, and get the details of their day at a later time.

"Fine. I'll believe you, but JUST THIS ONCE, you hear me?"

Suho nodded his head vigorously. "I don't know what you are talking about, but yup, you got it!"

"Fine. I'll be in my room. If Kris is not back from the store in 1 hour, I'm going to kick him so hard, his dick will shrivel up and fall off. Or, instead, I will cut it off and I will pickle it in a jar," Xiumin said, darkly. "Ok, later, Joonmyeon!" he said cheerfully, before he left the room and closed the door.

Suho just stared at the door, dumbfounded.

"Psst!" a voice whispered. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yup. You better hurry and come out. Did you hear that threat Minseok made? That was scary!" Suho exclaimed, in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, that was... Ok, well, I'm going to go leave for that ice cream, that I apparently left the dorm for.." Kris glared at him.

"Sorry~~~ I had to think fast! It was the first thing that came to mind..." Suho pleaded, adn turned his mouth into a pout.

Kris sighed. "It's alright. I'll hurry and go get it." He leaned over to Suho, and kissed him gently. Then he pulled away, smiling as he saw that Suho was blushing again.

"Must you do that to me?" Suho asked, embarrassed that Kris was smiling at him and brought his hand to cup his cheek.

"Yes, because I love you. The last few hours were amazing, you know. I'm amazed that you can continue to blush at everything~" Kris teased.

"Hey! Stop mentioning that~" he whined at Kris's back, as he turned towards the door.

"Oh, come on, Joonmyeon. You know you love it when I shower you with my searing balls of sick fires~" Kris said, as he winked, and left the room.

Yup, he was in love with his best friend.


End file.
